Mi estúpida razón
by DAOS5
Summary: ¿Como es que llego a esto? Ella solo quería entrar a la Academia para poder cumplir sus objetivos y poder vivir su tan ansiado final feliz, pero al parecer las cosas no eran tan simples como creía, después de todo uno nunca podría esperarse todo lo que paso en su tiempo en la academia, !parecía una mala historia romántica! Fem!Jaune Harem Yuri
1. Chapter 1

Mi estúpida razón

Y aquí estaba, apunto de abordar en el vehículo llamado Bullhead y comenzar su nueva vida, una vida llena de peligros, si, pero una vida que le tenia de recompensa lo que siempre había querido ya desde hace cuatro años, a solo un viaje de distancia

Se sentía nerviosa, y como no estarlo si desde que llego al Reino todo han sido experiencias nuevas para ella, una chica de pueblo que no esta acostumbrada a la vida en el gran reino... Ni a su gente

-Guau...- No pudo evitar soltar al ver a una chica abordar antes que ella, pero no cualquier chica, era la chica mas Hermosa que había visto en toda su corta vida, con ese cabello largo y rubio, esos ojos color lavanda, ese cuerpo tonificado que solo demostraba el duro entrenamiento que debió de haber tenido para poder estar aquí, la hacia sentir no digna de estar en el mismo vehículo que ella, después de todo, aunque ella también haya habido entrenado durante unos buenos tres años, parecia que no había comparación entre ellas

Y es que mientras que en la oji-lavanda se podían ver los años de entrenamiento en sus bien moldeadas piernas y brazos, en ella era todo lo que se podía apreciar era una figura muy delgada demasiado delgada... Y alta, muy alta

!Tal vez esa fuera la razón!, después de todo uno no podía medir mas de 1.80 y verse demasiado robusto ¿verdad? Sobretodo siendo una chica

"Okey... Respira... Exhala... Bien aquí vamos" La rubia se dijo mentalmente para acto seguido abordar el vehículo que la llevaría a su nueva vida

El mundo daba vueltas, o al menos así es como lo sentía al estar en esa endemoniada maquina voladora camino a Beacon para lograr su objetivo, y es que esta era su primera vez montando una de estas cosas llamadas bullhead, era lo peor del mundo estar arriba de esa cosa gracias al movimiento constante bajo sus pies, sabia que se mareaba en vehículos como botes y a veces incluso en auto, de las pocas veces que subió a uno, pero nunca creyó que un viaje en una de estas maquinas la pudiera poner tan mal, al punto en que llegado cierto momento no pudo evitar que todo lo que había almorzado unas horas antes se regara por todo el piso, incluyendo los zapatos de la hermosa rubia a la cual había estado observando desde que despegaron, ahí iban todas sus posibilidades con ella.

Después de haber encontrado un contenedor para poder descargar por completo su estómago, y un baño para enjuagarse la boca, pudo al fin admirar la grandeza de una de las cuatro principales academias para entrenar a los futuros cazadores y cazadoras que se encargarían de proteger al reino y a las personas en él.

Cazador, o en mi caso, Cazadora, eran personas fuertes, valientes, pero lo mas importante, respetados…

Un fuerte ruido capto mi atención sacándome de mis pensamientos y regresándome a la realidad para ver como a unos cuantos metros se llevaba a cabo una discusión entre la pequeña chica pelinegra que estaba con la hermosa rubia a la cual le arruino las botas y otra pequeña, al menos para ella, chica con piel de porcelana y cabello blanco como la nieve, vestida con un conjunto igualmente blanco, con unos ojos azules que ardían en rabia contra la pequeña pelinegra.

Después de la inclusión de una tercera chica igualmente pelinegra, un poco más alta que con un listón en su bello cabello negro como la noche con un conjunto blanco negro y unas piernas que parecían esculpidas por los mismísimos dioses que ascendían hasta un trasero que…

"¿¡pero que estoy viendo!?"

No era su culpa que solo haya podido ver la espalda de la chica

Sacudiendo la cabeza rápidamente para volver a la realidad, se dio cuenta que ambas chicas se habían marchado dejado solo y en el suelo a la pequeña pelinegra…

"Acaso se tropezó?" fue la única idea que se le ocurrió al haberse perdido en fantasías anteriormente y no haber presenciado el desenlace de la discusión.

Al ver su oportunidad de acercarse empezar una conversación apresuro en paso y se coloco frente a la derribada chica para luego extender su mano para ayudarla

\- ¿Estas bien? - ese era su mejor intento? -Mi nombre es Jeanne- Mejor!, ¿No?

La pequeña acepto su ayuda la tiempo que se introducía – Ruby – para luego aguantarse la risa y preguntar algo que hizo que se me subiera toda la sangre a las mejillas por la vergüenza - ¿no eres la chica que vomito en el Bullhead?-

El mejor comienzo de la historia…

\- ¡El mareo por volar es algo super normal! - O al menos eso quería creer.

\- Oye lo siento, pero esa fue una primera impresión muy difícil de superar- contesto la pequeña chica llamada Ruby después de que se pusiera de pie por completo y levantara la cabeza para poder verme a la cara.

"Que alta…" Los pensamientos de Ruby al ver a su ayudante de frente por primera vez, en el Bullhead estuvo demasiado distraída conversando con Yang para notarlo y cuando la chica, Jeanne, se hizo notar, la pobre estaba toda encorvada como para haber notado su altura.

"Que pequeña…" Los pensamientos de Jeanne no eran muy diferentes, solo había visto a la chica Ruby de lejos mientras discutía con la peliblanca y en el Bullhead estaba mas interesada en la rubia como para ponerle atención a su pequeña acompañante, así que era bastante sorprendente ver cuan pequeña era de cerca, aunque claro eran pocas las chicas que llegaban a medir más de 1.80.

-Si… Oye yo, em… Siento haber arruinado los zapatos de tu amiga, espero que no este enojada por eso- enserio lo esperaba, no quería tener una enemiga el primer día en Beacon, menos una con la cual había querido acercársele en el primer momento en que la vio, pero su timidez y el no saber los gustos de la rubia además del miedo a ser rechazada de nuevo la detuvo de acercase

\- ¿Amiga? Ah te refieres a Yang, no te preocupes no creo que se lo haya tomado personal, por cierto, ella es mi hermana-

\- Eso es bueno… Espera ¿Enserio? Guau, nunca lo habría imaginado- enserio que no, las dos no se parecían en prácticamente nada

\- Si bueno, media-hermana, ya sabes- Parecía un poco incomoda con el tema al parecer, ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿cambiar el tema?, ¿por cuál? algo de sus alrededores! Si eso es, espera ¿en qué momento habían empezado a caminar?, sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la vos de Ruby en ese momento

\- Entonces Jeanne, ¿Por qué me ayudaste haya atrás? –

\- ¿Por qué no hacerlo? ¡Mi padre siempre decía que si veíamos a una chica linda en problemas debíamos ayudarla! Okey mal momento para recordar una de las muchas cosas que su padre les había dicho a sus hermanos para poder ser unos buenos caballeros con las chicas, hace ya mucho tiempo

"!Tonta! ¿ahora que va a pensar ella?" El pánico la invadió por unos momentos para después pasar a vergüenza al momento de mirar a Ruby y darse cuenta de que ella también estaba sonrojada, no tanto como ella, pero era algo ¿no?

-jejeje Gracias tú también eres muy bonita, ¡me encanta tu trenza! – Ruby contesto mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza con ese pequeño sonrojo por la vergüenza, solo una inocente vergüenza por haber sido alagada… Era estúpidamente adorable.

-Ah sí, bu-bueno, gracias…- "Es solo un alago por compromiso ¡venga no te avergüences!" aunque las palabras de Ruby contenían toda la inocencia del mundo, no podía evitar verlas como señal algo más, pero no podía dejarse llevar por cosas así, ya una vez lo había echo y no resulto nada bien

Aunque lo sabia no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se encendieran con la sonrisa que la pequeña chica le estaba ofreciendo

Durante unos momentos las dos chicas siguieron su caminata en silencio hasta que la pequeña hablo

-Pues… yo tengo esto- dijo para después extender una guadaña roja mas grande que ella misma frente a la rubia

-¡Guau! Es impresionante- si que lo era, ella misma ya había visto armas de cazadoras en el pasado y siempre le parecieron impresionantes así que ver el arma de Ruby solo confirmo algo de lo cual apenas seguía digiriendo.

"Realmente estoy en Beacon…" Su mirada se tornó nostálgica al darse al fin cuenta de algo tan obvio, ya no estaba en su pueblo lejos del reino, ya no estaba junto a sus hermanos que la cuidaban, ya no tendría que ayudar a su madre a cuidar la taberna de la familia, ya no tendría que ayudarla a cuidar de la casa… Ya no estaba en casa

Ella misma se saco del triste recuerdo de su hogar al darse cuenta de que Ruby la observaba como esperando algo, al darse cuenta del porque de su cara rápidamente dirigió su mano a su cintura

-¡oh si!, yo tengo esto- menciono al desenfundar su espada para mostrársela, al ver su pequeña cara de asombro por la simple espada continuo con lo demás- también tengo este escudo- Y con eso convirtió la vaina de la espada e un escudo blanco con el símbolo de su familia en el

Un símbolo que ahora el portaba sin permiso…

-¡Es genial!, ¿y que puede hacer?- Menciono Ruby mientras inspeccionaba las armas de cerca, tal vez un poco muy cerca ya que la rubia comenzó a ponerse nerviosa por la cercanía de la pelinegra además del nerviosismo por la pregunta

-Eh? Bueno p-pues en realidad… es s-solo esto- Así es, ninguna tecnología ostentosa o algún poderoso Dust en la espada, solo era eso mismo, una espada… Una muy antigua eso si

-¡oh! Bueno, ¡aun así es genial! - Rayos Ruby que haces, ahora hiciste entristecer a la primera posible amiga en Beacon, rápido piensa en algo -No muchos aprecian los clásicos hoy en día- Eso no fue Horrible, ¿¡Verdad!?

-Jejeje Clásicos… si, es verdad-

"!Esta sonriendo!, ¿eso es bueno verdad?" Pensó la pequeña al ver la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de la rubia – Por cierto, ¿Cuánto crees que falte para llegar al salón de ceremonias? –

-¿El que?- Contesto la rubia con una mirada confundida

-Emm el salón de ceremonias, ya sabes ¿dónde todos los de primer año nos debemos reunir?-

\- Oh no lo sé, yo te estaba siguiendo a ti- contesto la rubia con una mirada de inocencia que podría derretir hasta al mas duro de los hombres

-JAJAJA-¿Espera que?, ¡yo te estaba siguiendo a ti!- Un buen inicio en Beacon como era de esperarse en su ya de porsi mal día, ¡al menos había echo una amiga! ¿no?

-mmm ¿crees que haya un mapa por aquí? - pregunto la rubia con su aun inocente mirada mientras la pequeña pelinegra trataba de aguantarse la risa

"Sip, creo que ya somos amigas" pensó la pelinegra mientras trataba de aguantar la risa por la cara de confusión de su nueva amiga.

¡El día iba mejorando!

* * *

Review?


	2. Genial ¿Y ahora que?

Genial… ¿y ahora qué?

Dos figuras podían verse corriendo a toda velocidad para evitar llegar tarde a lo que seria la ceremonia de entrada, o bienvenida, a su probablemente nuevo hogar por los próximos 4 años.

Una de las figuras, pequeña y rápida, ya había tomado la delantera a la otra figura mucho más alta que ella y se encontraba esperando a la que seria su primera amiga aquí en Beacon.

\- ¡Vamos Jeanne!, casi llegamos tarde- menciono la pequeña pelinegra mientras veía a su amiga al fin alcanzarla y ponerse a su lado sobre sus propias rodillas y empezaba a respirar pesadamente. -No puedo creer que hayamos logrado llegar a tiempo- Menciono la pequeña chica a su compañera mientras esperaba a que se recuperara para poder entrar al auditorio.

\- ¡Y yo… no puedo creer… que nos perdiéramos el primer día! - Dijo Jeanne mientras se recuperaba de la carrera que tuvo que dar para alcanzar a su pequeña amiga, no es que no estuviera en forma ni nada, pero tener que correr a máxima velocidad durante canto tiempo para no perder de vista a su acompañante requería un gran esfuerzo para cualquiera.

-hahaha yo creo que eso es bastante normal para mí- Menciono Ruby mientras miraba a otro lado nerviosa; ya esto le había pasado una vez en su primer día en Signal…

\- ¿Enserio? - No es que no le creyera porque la verdad si lo hacía, Ruby parecía algo… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Torpe En este tipo de situaciones? No es como si ella misma fuera mejor en ese tipo de situaciones en realidad, pero estaba segura de que era la primera vez que se perdía de una forma tan tonta.

\- ¡Ey Ruby por aquí! – La hermosa rubia medio-hermana de Ruby hacia acto de presencia entre la multitud en donde resaltaba de forma demasiado evidente gracias a su increíble belleza – ¡Te guarde un lugar! -

\- Oh, eh… Me tengo que ir, ¡nos vemos después Jeanne! – Dijo Ruby mientras se marchaba, pudo haber pedido ir con ella, pero no se sentía muy segura yendo con la despampanante rubia a la cual le había vomitado las botas en su primer encuentro, así que prefirió solo despedir a Ruby con la mano para luego buscar un lugar un poco mas apartado para poder escuchar la introducción que seguramente daría el director de la academia.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-

Después del muy extraño discurso del director Ozpin, Goodwitch les informo a todos los prospectos a alumnos que pasarían la noche en el auditorio para que a la mañana siguiente se realizará la iniciación y los equipos fueran decididos.

Así que aquí estaba ella, preparando su bolsa de dormir con su mameluco de Pumkim Pete puesto, tratando de ignorar a las chicas que murmuraban cosas sobre su vestimenta y como esta no le quedaba bien gracias a su altura y otras cosas. No era la gran cosa, después de todo era los mismos e incluso menos ofensivos comentarios que siempre escuchaba en su pueblo desde hace ya mucho tiempo, ya estaba acostumbrada.

Al estar perdida en su mundo para ignorar a sus compañeras, no noto a las dos chicas que se acercaban por su derecha, ambas con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Hola Jeanne!- El sorpresivo saludo de la pequeña chica la hizo saltar en su lugar al estar tan concentrada y no haber notado a Ruby y su hermana acercándose.

-Ho-hola Ruby…- y no pudo decir mas ya que las palabras se atoraron en su boca al darse cuenta de que la hermana de Ruby la observaba con una sonrisa divertida por su salto previo, ¡Rayos! ahora la vería como una chica miedosa que se asusta con su propia sombra.

-Perdón por asustarte, pero quería que conocieras a mi hermana Yang, Yang ella es Jeanne- Mencionaba Ruby con un tono orgulloso, no estaba segura de si era por ella o por su hermana.

-oh creo que ya nos llegamos a conocer muy bien… sobre todo mis botas- Menciono la nombrada Yang con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

\- eh yo… y-yo siento mucho eso, no soy muy fan de los vehículos voladores al parecer…- La disculpa vino en un tono claro y fue disminuyendo su volumen según avanzaba en ella para terminar la ultima parte con apenas un murmuro.

\- ¡Ey! tranquila solo bromeaba, no fue para tanto en realidad… solo quería meterme contigo un poco, no te preocupes por lo que paso- Yang dijo rápidamente para que su compañera rubia no se terminara sintiendo mal. Después de todo, no quería que la primera amiga de su hermanita en Beacon creyera que estaba enojada con ella o algo así y eso interfiriera en su amistad, eso la haría una pésima hermana.

-Aun así… en serio lo siento- En serio no quería quedar en malos términos con ella.

-Ya dije que esta bien… No te preocupes, además es bueno conocer al fin a la amiga de la que Ruby no a parado de hablar toda la tarde y comprobar al fin que es real- Bromeo la chica mientras que Ruby se ponía del color de su caperuza por la vergüenza, era tan adorable.

\- ¡YAAAANNNNGGG! ¡No digas esas cosas enfrente de ella! – Menciono o mas bien grito la pequeña con la cara toda roja mientras saltaba sobre su hermana para tratar de cubrir su boca y eso desembocaba en una riña amistosa entre ambas chicas, riña que se vio interrumpida cuando una pequeña peliblanca hiciera acto de presencia con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Pero por que tanto escándalo!, que no ven que hay gente que intenta dormir- Dijo de forma molesta para luego posar sus ojos sobre Ruby y hacer que su ceño se frunciera mas si es que era posible- ¡tú de nuevo! - grito al tiempo que señalaba a Ruby y esta se encogía con miedo ante el claro enojo de la peliblanca, acto que hizo que Yang rápidamente se pusiera entre ella y su hermana para protegerla.

\- ¡Ey! ¿!Cuál es tu problema con mi hermana!?- Encaro Yang de una manera nada delicada a la peliblanca sin nombre.

Por la forma en que ambas chicas se estaban mirando y la forma en que sus músculos se estaban tesando poco a poco, era obvio que estaban a punto de dejar su pelea de miradas y estaban a punto de comenzar una pelea física que podría meterlas en problemas; no solo a ellas si no a todos los involucrados por no haber echo nada para detenerlas, podría incluso mandarlos a casa a todos sin siquiera dejarles oportunidad de hacer la iniciación y eso no lo podía permitir. Así que con eso en mente Jeanne rápidamente, y ante el shock de todos los demás estudiantes que observaban todo en silencio y sin hacer un solo intento de parar el enfrentamiento pues la tensión del momento parecía haberlos paralizado por un momento, Jeanne se interpuso entre ambas chicas apartándolas gentilmente con una mano en el hombro a cada una para luego con todo el valor que pudo reunir, aunque eso no evitaba que sus rodillas temblaran ligueramente, hablo.

-Ok todos… hay que tranquilizarnos, después de todo no queremos que nuestros días en Beacon terminen sin siquiera haber empezado ¿o sí?- Dijo mientras veía directamente a los ojos lavanda de Yang y luego posaba su mirada en los azules de la otra chica a la cual al parecer fue la que mas afecto sus palabras pues ahora no se veía enojada si no preocupada, como si apenas se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Ella tiene razón, me disculpo por mi actitud tan inapropiada- menciono la pequeña peliblanca de forma elegante mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia con su conjunto de dormir para luego retirarse de rápidamente de la escena e irse asía su propia bolsa de dormir, no sin antes lanzarle al dúo de hermanas una ultima mirada enojada y a ella una mirada seria que solo incremento su nerviosismo.

Genial… ¿y ahora qué?


End file.
